


Come Monday

by ninchannie



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belting, Belts, Boys in Skirts, Consensual Non-Consent, Felix is 24 and Johnny is 37, Felix is a horny mess, Flirting, It's nothing too wild believe me, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain, Safer Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Teasing, but not too crazy imo, like wow damn boy, mentioned enby bang chan, more precisely Felix in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “How old even are you?” He asks, biting his lip. It might be over the top at this point, but god does Felix feel desperate for this man.Johnny chuckles and takes a deep swig of his beer. “I’m thirty-seven,” he says and Felix shudders – why the hell does he shudder from that? “How about you? You’re old enough to drink, right?”Still smiling, Felix rolls his eyes. “I don’t look that young, do I? Or do you want me to be?”OrFelix develops a thing for older people. Hot people, but older. His father’s friend Johnny hits the mark right on.
Relationships: Lee Felix/ Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 366





	Come Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlene_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my absolute babie @Marlene_bby, please send her love on twitter and ao3!!
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy this. I remembered us talking about Felix x Johnny passingly once, so I thought this was just the perfect surprise and I hope you'll like what I did with it. 
> 
> To everyone else: Enjoy this random crossover, but mind the tags about age difference and belting, if you're not into that. 
> 
> ~F

Arguably, Felix isn’t sure what got into him when he stopped being interested in people his age, and instead began too look at the ones at least five years older than him. Okay, sometimes more like ten. And other times even double his age.

It wasn’t that he didn’t find attractive people at the college parties he went to, or that he had no one to talk earnestly with in his classes. He definitely found them attractive still, too. Another thing one could argue about is how he finds too many people too attractive. But the ones that sparked interest? That exclusive group of people changed drastically.

Suddenly he turned from bashing his lashes at Jisung from Music History II, to bending over in front of Taeil, their very cute professor for said course. To stress here, is the fact that of course, Taeil is _older_. Felix isn’t even sure by how much, but he knows it’s enough to make his newly found radar kick up drastically.

The thing is, that Felix is neither dumb nor reckless. He wouldn’t try and hook up with his very own professor. He might fluster him by presenting his perfect, tan thighs as he bends over in a skirt, but he wouldn’t _fuck_ him. At least not until he’s done with all courses from Mr. Moon.

So, after months of knowing of his unfortunate new preference, he has not once acted on it. The furthest he went was to go on a few dates with an older woman, who bought him Chanel perfume and Tiffany’s jewellery, but it just didn’t _click._ They came to that agreement together and she did not once make Felix feel bad for the money that she spent of him.

He still wears the perfume and his favourite locket necklace on the daily.

He didn’t go on a dry steak either, not necessarily. He hooked up with Hyunjin a few more times. Let Chan suck him off after they had crushed on him for months. Felix even lent them one of the Tiffany’s bracelets he got, after they had a hard time finding the perfect outfit for a date. They were still shy with wearing what they wanted to. But the long, black dress they chose and the dainty silver jewellery to compliment it made them feel more confident than ever before.

Still, even with lovely, pretty people to hook up with, Felix found himself dreaming about faceless, older strangers. Waking up with wet sheets for the first time in over a decade. It makes him blush and groan in annoyance when he has to wash his sheets _again_. But then he simply jerks it to yet another fantasy in the communal dorm showers and forgets about the impractical mess.

The strangers stay faceless, until Felix visits his father for a few days. He’s hosting a BBQ, on a Monday evening – adult schedules sure suck – and from then on, Felix' dreams get a face. Angular and with thick lips. The face of Johnny Seo, one of his father’s closest friends.

They had met at the charity baking sale of the local church, which only makes Felix' surprising crush _worse_. Not only that, no, they also both went with their children. Felix' father with his youngest daughter from his new marriage, and Johnny with his five-year-old son.

At the BBQ, Felix learns passingly that Johnny divorced his wife years ago, now happily single and working his weekdays away to give his son the most fun weekends he could have.

That knowledge makes it somewhat less bad, Felix thinks. Because at least he’s not fantasizing about a married father. No, Johnny is single and seemingly happy, the social centre of the get-together and effortlessly making jokes that make everyone laugh. Even Felix. And not _just_ a fake laugh to flatter him.

Really, Felix never would’ve considered himself a _slut_ , or particularly desperate for that matter, but suddenly he finds himself circling closer to Johnny, leaning on his hand and batting his lashes all prettily when the older is telling a story. Maybe he even bites his bottom lip and sucks it between his teeth when Johnny’s eyes fall on him. They darken just so, or maybe Felix just imagines things in the horny mess of his brain.

The thing is that all of this flirting (if it even is considered flirting. Felix wouldn’t flirt with a friend of his father, definitely not. Right?) is nice and fun in theory. When they’re sitting in a group of people that are all hanging off of Johnny’s lips. It’s easy to not _mean_ anything then. But of course, no good things last forever.

“Oh right, Johnny,” Felix' father says after putting a last round of shrimps onto the grill, finally sitting down. “You’re moving at the end of the month, right? To Spring Gardens?”

Johnny takes a sip of his beer, licking his obscenely plush lips as if he’s taunting Felix. “Yes, on the thirtieth. It all worked out so that I can start in the office there on the first.”

“That must be exciting,” Felix' father clinks his own bottle against Johnny’s, Felix' mind too preoccupied with watching the way Johnny’s fingers wrap around the bottle, to notice his father turning to him. “Felix, your dorm isn’t all that far from there, maybe you want to help out and carry some things?”

It takes a few seconds for the words to register in Felix' brain. Johnny moving to suburbia. Suburbia that is only a fifteen-minute bus drive from his dorm. His father asking if he could _help_ Johnny. As if Johnny needs any help at all with arms looking like _that_ where they are visible, coming out of his short-sleeved shirt.

Before he can even answer, Johnny sends him a blinding smile, rendering Felix more than useless, before speaking up. “Another pair of hands would be _so_ helpful,” he sends Felix a wink and stresses the ‘so'. “I’m sure a college student like you can always use a little cash on the side.”

Finally, Felix feels like he can use his tongue again for more than sucking cock. “I’d love to help, but don’t worry about paying me. I’m just the son of a friend, no need for that.”

Johnny looks close to ecstatic at Felix accepting the offer to help, but his expression soon turns to something else when Felix’ father stands up to turn the shrimps. It’s a dark, almost teasing smirk as Johnny bends forward, closer to Felix, as if what he wants to say next is just for his ears to hear.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” he says, and Felix doubts that even his excessively horny brain could make up the underlying meaning carried through the tone in Johnny’s voice.

Oh, he hopes more than he ever hoped for anything before, that his brain is not making things up.

-

Going to classes feels all kinds of useless to Felix after that. Sure, he takes better notes than he did all semester and actually _doesn’t_ procrastinate on his assignments for once, but it seems like the days pass more slowly than usual, like wading through water with a current that only gets stronger the further you get.

He can’t even do anything about it. Even with his hair now blonde and growing out, Hyunjin suddenly isn’t as appealing as he used to be, and Felix is still not too onboard with the idea of trying to seduce a professor in the middle of the semester.

So, he resigns himself to handjobs and getting reacquainted with his toys in the time that passes until he will finally help Johnny out. Felix really doesn’t mind _actually_ helping him, he doesn’t want Johnny to complain to his father about him after all, but he still wishes he had some way of contacting Johnny for the exact time and place.

Instead, his father plays intermediary between them and ignores Felix’ requests asking for Johnny’s number. It’s stupid, but Felix really thinks he could help more if he could actually contact the person needing his help, but apparently, he’s the only one thinking that way.

With the address finally sent his way on Sunday evening, his father asking him to be at Johnny’s place at ten the next morning, Felix can finally turn to more important issues. Pressing issues if he’s being honest. What should he wear?

He has a plethora of slutty outfits, even more cute ones in pastel colours that make him seem innocent. Strangely, people often give him more attention when he wears those. But then again, he will have to move and carry boxes and furniture, so none of those options really work.

In the end, he settles on adidas joggers that still fit him tight enough to show off his slender legs, and a shirt with the word _cock_ printed in rainbow font on the front. If he can’t look _cute_ , he’ll at least make an impact, and Felix thinks that if there is a way to find out if Johnny would even be interested in the slightest, it’s through an obvious visible attack like this.

Despite his efforts to prep everything the day before, Felix finds himself prepping something else (read: himself) a tiny bit too long the next morning so he misses his bus by a few minutes. He’s lucky that they run fairly often on weekdays and uses the ten minutes he has to wait to grab two drinks from the café close to the stop, a caramel latte for himself and a straight black coffee for Johnny. That’s what true adults drink, right?

He doesn’t dwell on the decision too long, not wanting to miss another bus and hops on almost giddily, watching the scenery outside change from graffitied, slightly concerning apartment complexes, to green parks and a strip of wilderness, to the bland repetitiveness of the suburban paradise that is Spring Gardens.

Johnny’s new place is thankfully very close to the bus stop, and Felix finds his way there fairly easily. It’s a semi-detached house, freshly renovated, and a rented moving van is parked directly at the front.

The door is open, and Felix can hear some noise from the inside, so he lets himself in to follow the sounds to their source. He just peeks around the corner of a doorway, finding Johnny standing in the middle of a pile of boxes, shuffling them around and frantically searching for something.

He’s wearing a simple white t-shirt, sleeves rolled up to his shoulders (which should be illegal) and worn blue jeans. Felix knocks against the doorframe twice to signal his arrival, making Johnny’s head snap up and his face light up with a smile. Oh, Felix is royally fucked if his knees feel this weak already.

“Good morning,” he chimes, walking in. “I missed my bus, _but_ I got coffee as compensation.”

Impossibly so, Johnny smiles even wider and accepts the cup handed to him. He takes off the lid and peaks inside. “Plain black? Oh, you’re perfect, aren’t you?”, He says, completely rhetorically, but Felix still feels his heart flutter at the compliment. “I’m actually hunting down my coffee machine right now, unsuccessfully though, so this is a lifesaver.”

Felix smiles bright. “I’ve been called that before, lifesaver… _angel_ ,” he sends Johnny a not-so-subtle wink. “Glad you’re thinking the same.”

Johnny’s gaze darkens somewhat, and his eyes drift to Felix’ shirt. He raises a brow before taking a sip of his coffee. “So is that what you are? An angel?”, he asks, making Felix nearly choke on his own drink. “I hope angels can lift well then, because we have a lot to do.”

He places the cup down on the countertop behind him, rolling his shoulders once, twice – Felix swears he must be taunting him. He puts his cup down as well and follows Johnny when he tells him about the place, about each room and what he got redone during the renovation. Felix doesn’t even feel bad that he doesn’t listen closely, instead focusing on Johnny’s plush lips as they form words.

When they finish the tour, and Johnny shows Felix the van that is filled to the brim with boxes and furniture, his almost-but-not-quite boner is killed almost instantly when he sees the amount of what they’re supposed to carry in and put up as two people.

“Are you sure that we can finish this today?” He asks Johnny before pulling out a box from the top of a stack. He tries to look swift when he jumps out of the truck, like his arms aren’t straining to carry the weight. Like it’s as easy as it looks when Johnny picks up _two_.

“I hope so,” Johnny says, passing Felix on his way into the house. “If we can’t see an end at noon, I have some friends I can call.”

Felix follows him suit, sweat already building up on his brow. “Now I want to work twice as hard just to show myself that we can do it.”

They part ways as Johnny goes upstairs to store the boxes and Felix brings his to the living room, like it says on top of the box. He’s back in the van when Johnny comes back, stacking boxes on the driveway so they won’t have to step up into the vehicle every single time.

“You’re very diligent,” Johnny states with a smile, grabbing two boxes that Felix had troubles with heaving just one of them. “And apparently stronger than you look.”

“Looks are deceiving, Johnny,” Felix answers as he places down the next box, winking at Johnny again. “I’m much more than just a pretty boy.”

“I see that, Felix,” the older answers, and the way he says his name does nothing good for the younger. “Believe me, I see that.”

They manage to store away all the boxes quite quickly, Felix panting and his body already feeling sore, but he’s still determined to finish everything. It spurs him on when Johnny’s shirt nearly turns see through as it sticks to his body with sweat, or when he can feel eyes burn into his back when he stretches in between carrying things, his shirt riding up just so.

It only gets more intense, when they begin to carry in the furniture from Johnny’s old place. There’s an almost intimate tension when their eyes meet as they heave a desk up the stairs, or when Felix holds a dresser up on its sides as Johnny screws the feet back on.

They get the van empty and all the furniture put up before it gets dark out, which makes Johnny crack open two beers as they sit down on the stairs of his veranda, right next to each other. The garden isn’t too big, but it’s pretty with some flowers around the fence and fireflies slowly lighting up as it gets darker. It’s almost romantic.

Johnny cheers to Felix and they both take a sip. “Thank you for your help today,” he begins. “I had some of my friends ready to come but they all have back or knee problems, so it was good I had someone young like you to help me out.” He nudges Felix with his shoulder, solid muscle and bone.

With an intent look, Felix locks his eyes with Johnny’s as he takes another sip. “You sound like your friends are all like seventy or something,” he says with a smile that Johnny mirrors, eyes glistening from the light filtering out of the house behind them.

“I mean, not quite that old, but something along those lines.” His voice is almost pensive as he looks away from Felix and over the garden, somewhere into the distance. Felix doesn’t like that, that the attention he craves is being pulled from his grasp, so he leans closer to Johnny, into his space, and cocks his head a bit.

“How old even are you?” He asks, biting his lip. It might be over the top at this point, but god does Felix feel desperate for this man.

Johnny chuckles and takes a deep swig of his beer. “I’m thirty-seven,” he says and Felix shudders – why the hell does he shudder from that? “How about you? You’re old enough to drink, right?”

Still smiling, Felix rolls his eyes. “I don’t look that young, do I? Or do you want me to be?”

Groaning, Johnny shuffles away a few inches, gaining some distance that Felix quickly erases as he shuffles after him. “I have no clue what you’re implying,” Johnny says innocently, emptying his bottle and placing it behind himself. Felix uses the opportunity to slide right into the space there, under his arm. Johnny smells of sweat and man, something piny underneath that Felix wants to lick off of his skin.

“Of course you don’t,” he says with yet another wink. Then, less cocky “I’m twenty-four.”

Johnny hums and finally pushes his body weight back against Felix. Their faces aren’t far apart, the smell of beer prominent in the air between them, the taste still fresh on their lips. Johnny takes Felix’ bottle from his hand and downs the remnants in one gulp.

“If you’re going to call me daddy, this whole thing won’t work,” he says truthfully, looking at Felix with sincerity in his eyes. Felix mirrors it, just as sincere, just as awake.

“So you want it to work, huh?”, he mocks. “I’m thirteen years younger than you. I’m the son of your friend.”

Johnny licks his lips – unfair – and moves even closer to Felix, his mouth nearly touching his ear. “I don’t care much about that, and I know you don’t either.”

“Yeah? What makes you think that?”

“You called yourself an angel earlier,” Johnny reminds, his cheek nearly grazing Felix’, rough and prickly in comparison to freckled softness. “But then you go about your day bashing your lashes and bending over whenever you can, presenting your pretty little ass like a bitch in heat.” He nearly spits the last words, makes them seep deep into the dark recesses of Felix’ brain.

The younger takes a second to swallow the aroused heartbeat in his throat, the drool in his mouth. “You like that, Johnny? Calling me names?”, he asks, and Johnny pulls back looking at Felix in a way that is more intrigued than confused. “It’s okay for me… bitch, slut, your very own, personal cocksleeve. I’m fine with whatever.”

Johnny groans and runs a hand over his face. “ _God_ ,” he says, “Where did you learn to speak like this?” He looks back at Felix, over those stark features in the darkness of the evening, those big eyes that scream innocence and those sinful lips. 

“I’m not a child, Johnny,” Felix says, sounding nearly annoyed. “I’m not inexperienced either. Don’t make the mistake of underestimating me.”

Johnny smiles at that, reaches his arm out to trace a long finger over the letters on Felix’ shirt. Taking his sweet time with each one and making Felix shudder. “I can clearly hear and see that,” Johnny mutters, his voice having gone even darker. “I’m not even sure if I want someone this… this _used_.”

Breath hitching, Felix finds it hard to keep his cocky persona up. “You big, bad guy,” he mocks after a few seconds, crowding closer against Johnny again. His hand comes to rest on the denim of his jeans, fingers slowly travelling upwards until they’re barely centimetres away from the obvious bulge under the fabric. “Am I riling you up this much? Maybe you should punish me then…”

Chuckling once more, Johnny shakes his head disbelievingly. His big hand comes to cover Felix’ small one, bringing it up and covering his bulge, making the younger feel his size. Felix almost moans just from that.

“Maybe I should,” Johnny says then, intertwining their fingers and pulling Felix’ hand away, dropping it in his own lap. “Goodnight, Felix.”

Just by saying his name, Johnny is sending electric sizzles of arousal straight to the other’s cock, so that the words only register a second later, when Johnny stands up and straightens up his jeans. “Wait, what?”, he says, very elaborate, following Johnny into the house on unsteady legs. “But-“

“You want a punishment, Felix?”, Johnny says with a fakely polite smile, opening his front door for him. “Here you get it. Goodnight.” He basically pushes Felix through the door.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Felix manages to get out before the door is closed on him. “Can I at least get your number?”

Johnny sighs. “No,” he says clearly, and Felix’ heart sinks. “But I can get yours.”

It’s not quite as triumphant as it would be the other way around, but Felix still smiles when he tells Johnny his number, biting his bottom lip with a last, quiet, “Call me.”

-

Felix doesn’t hear from Johnny until a week later and it nearly drives him insane for the whole seven days. This time he lets Hyunjin suck his cock to at least get some of the edge off, but even that feels _wrong_ because Hyunjin is sloppy beyond anything else. It’s good, but Felix is pretty sure it’s everything from what Johnny would be doing with his experienced mouth.

When the older finally calls, Felix is just on his way home after class, and nearly ignores the call from an unknown number until he remembers who it _could_ be from. He is close to dropping his phone into a puddle on the floor and then nearly misclicks and accidentally declines, but somehow, he manages to get the phone to his ear (upside down at first) to answer it.

“Johnny?” he says breathlessly, walking slower to catch his breath.

“ _Well you sound eager_ ,” the familiar, dark voice answers down the line and Felix nearly trips over his feet at finally hearing it again. “ _It’s very cute that you’re so eager for me_.”

“Who says I’m eager,” Felix mutters, and he hopes Johnny can hear his pout even over the phone.

He for sure can hear Johnny’s chuckle. “ _What would you call it then? Determined? Desperate? Needy?_ ”

A shameful heat crawls up Felix’ cheeks and he hopes no one walking past him notices the limp in his walks as he begs for his boner to go away. He’s only wearing thin pants and he really doesn’t need to be the guy that walked across campus with a hard-on.

“Maybe there’s some truth in all of those,” he finally manages, at least sounding surer than he feels. “But you called, so it seems like you’re not all that different.”

This time, Johnny groans. “ _Maybe I’m just calling to thank you for helping me._ ”

“ _Hmm_ ,” Felix acts like he ponders over the words for a few seconds. “Maybe you are, but you already did that, didn’t you? So why are you really calling me, if it’s not for those exact reasons that I answered so _eagerly_ for?”

There’s a short pause, then Felix can hear the deep breath Johnny takes. “ _I wanted to ask if you want to go grab a coffee with me sometime?_ ” It still sounds sure and somewhat confident, but that usual easy cockiness that clings to Johnny’s tone like gum is gone completely. He’s unsure, and Felix finds that more than just a little endearing.

“Like a date?” He asks, testing Johnny and how he will want to go about this.

Another laugh, quick and less tense than his earlier question. “ _That depends on what you consider a date, Felix_.”

Felix giggles, full on _giggles_ like a teenage girl trying to woo her crush, god he hasn’t been this desperate in a long time. “Two or more people, obviously crushing on each other, blushing at every word and trying to get things going romantically over a candle-lit dinner. That sounds like a date, right?”

“ _Nice of you to include poly relationships in there, but I have to disappoint_ ,” Johnny says, a smile obvious in his voice. “ _That’s not what I’m intending to do._ ”

“What is it that you’re intending, Johnny?” Felix replies, moaning the name to his best abilities while out in the open.

Another break, this one loaded with anticipation and a hint of nervousness. “ _I want to take you to that café, look at your pretty face for an hour before taking you back to my place to fuck you for however long you want_.”

Felix breath hitches, and now he’s _definitely_ the guy with an obvious boner walking across campus. “Oh, you think you can keep up with me, old man?” He says with a smile, hoping to sound as disinterested as possible when quite literally screaming on the inside.

Sighing, Johnny shuffles around and distantly Felix can hear the sound of a zipper. “ _You think you can keep up with me, Felix? Think you can take my cock that easily?_ ” He asks and his voice turns just that tiny bit breathier at the end. Felix can guess he must have a hand wrapped around himself.

“Are you touching yourself, Johnny?” He asks innocently, voice low and raspy.

Johnny’s breathing turns a bit heavier on the other end of the line. “ _Where are you right now, Felix?_ ”

“I’m in the middle of campus, walking home to my room.” Felix has barely been sadder to not be in the safety of his own room, where he could wrap his fist around himself and let Johnny talk him through it.

Taking a deep intake of air, Johnny’s voice steadies. “ _Well then, I won’t tease you anymore_ ,” he says politely, almost too casually for Felix’ liking, after having admitted to wanting to fuck him. “ _How does next Monday around five in the afternoon sound to you?_ ”

“I have time then,” Felix answers quickly, maybe a tad too quickly. “But why wait a week…”

“ _I sadly have responsibilities, and I’m sure you’ll survive it,_ ” Johnny says with a chuckle. “ _Oh and Felix, one last thing. Don’t let anyone fuck you until then, okay?_ ”

Felix stops in his tracks for a second, gaining some glares from passing students, before continuing. “You like that? The whole innocent, untouched virgin thing?” He asks, more as a joke than anything else, because if that is what Johnny is after he is years too late with Felix.

The answer might as well be worse. “ _I just want you as desperate as you can possibly get_ ,” Johnny says with a sweet voice, making Felix’ eyes widen and his heart hammer even more. He must look like a sunburnt tomato at this point.

“D-do we really have to wait a week?” Felix asks and for the first time in years his voice betrays him on the journey to get laid.

“ _I’ll text you the address_ ,” Johnny says instead of an answer. “ _Goodbye, Felix_.”

“Wait, Johnny,” Felix stops him, stumbling over his words. “Wear a belt.”

“ _Are you telling me what to do?_ ” Johnny asks, sounding more than just a little intrigued.

Felix rolls his eyes, glad that Johnny can’t see. “Aren’t you doing the same?”

-

Johnny made a grave mistake by not suppressing his number when he called Felix. It’s not really a mistake in the sense that the younger uses it for anything bad, no, he just uses it to be a rude tease, only getting worse and worse as the week progresses.

The first thing he sends Johnny is a selfie of himself looking freshly fucked out, head resting on a giant plushie and hair a dishevelled mess. Johnny doesn’t even want to answer, to risk only spurring him on, but Felix looks so utterly destroyed that he has to ask him if he just got laid. The younger uses it as an invite to send a picture of his toned stomach, splatters of cum all over it, promising Johnny that he only jerked off to the thought of him. _Only_ being a big word here.

The next photos come a few days later. One of Felix’ tiny fingers wrapped around a can of monster energy, accompanied by a text of _I wonder if this is how your cock looks in my hand_. Johnny debates if he should block his number but decides against it when the next pic comes in, of Felix in front of a mirror, shirtless but otherwise tame.

Felix makes an effort to take sometimes more, sometimes less risky pics to send Johnny, but as the weekend starts his messages begin to be ignored, not even opened when Monday finally comes. He has six pics just sitting in their chat, unopened. It makes Felix just sour enough to be a tiny bit rebellious.

He works himself open after cleaning himself, just enough so he can fit his favourite plug inside of him, a silicone one with a blue jewel at the base. Above that, he wears plain black briefs and a flowy, yellow skirt that ends just right above his knees. He pulls on grey knee-high socks and a slightly darker long-sleeved shirt that is big enough to slip off of one shoulder when he wears it.

Like this, he comes strolling into the café Johnny sent him the location of, conveniently only a few-minute walk from his home.

Felix doesn’t have to look around for more than a few seconds before his eyes land on Johnny, the older already sitting at a table near a window. He’s wearing cuffed, blue jeans and a pink shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the two top buttons undone, tucked into his jeans. He’s manspreading, which should in no world be hot, but Felix finds himself drooling at the sight.

He walks over confidently, only swerving once Johnny’s eyes fall on him, widening for a split second before his face is lit up with a wide smile. He stands up to greet Felix by pressing a kiss to his cheek and Felix nearly clings to his arm, not wanting to let go, but then Johnny gestures at the chair across from him.

They both only order drinks, some fancy-named coffee abomination as Johnny says, a typical drink if you ask Felix. It’s a Monday, so the café is delightfully empty and the two can talk openly about their week, about what they did. Felix definitely tells him how much he missed and wanted Johnny the whole time. How he’s _aching_ for him.

“You’re not wearing a belt,” Felix says after a short break in their conversation, licking milk foam off of his top lip. Johnny follows the movement with sharp eyes.

He takes his time bending forward, curling his finger to call Felix forth too, their faces mere inches apart over the table. “I have a much bigger collection at home, than I could wear here. And I doubt this is my about my style choices.”

“It isn’t,” Felix says with an easy smile. “I want you to belt me before we fuck, is that okay?”

Johnny’s breath stutters just so, barely noticeable if Felix wasn’t watching him this closely. “Is that the payment you want for helping me out with the move?” He asks, cocking his head just so.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Felix ultimately shakes his head. “It’s just what I want. Full stop.”

“So you’re into that?” Johnny says, raising a brow in clear interest.

At that, Felix gulps and looks down at his drink, stirring it a few times before looking back up. “I never tried it with someone else,” he says truthfully. “And if I do it on my own it never hits quite right, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, but I thought you were _so_ experienced,” Johnny teases, sitting back on his chair leisurely before taking a sip of his drink.

It renders Felix breathless for a few seconds, so he mirrors the other. His foot grazes over Johnny’s, and he brings it up his shin just so. “Maybe we should get out of here,” he offers, trying to seem less eager than he clearly is.

“Maybe we should.”

And out of there they get. Johnny leaves the surprised waiter a more than generous tip and wraps a strong arm around Felix’ shoulder as they exit the café. Felix puts his arm around Johnny too, his small hand slipping into his back pocket and squeezing just so.

It’s a wonder they make it to Johnny’s place without ripping their close off then and there, in the middle of the street. The door barely closes behind them when they finally do, Johnny crowding Felix against the door before tugging his big shirt off, Felix’ small fingers fiddling with his buttons until he can pull the offending fabric off too.

Johnny’s lips are thick, perfect to suck on and he is delighted to find that Johnny is vocal, moaning into his mouth when he bites down just so. Johnny picks him up like he weighs nothing, hands on Felix’ ass as he carries him up the stairs, their lips only disconnecting for the time it takes them to reach Johnny’s bedroom.

He puts Felix down, popping the button of his jeans to relieve some pressure on his cock, already hardening. He then helps Felix pull his pretty skirt off, his simply black briefs. What he doesn’t expect is for Felix to bend over the edge of the bed and pulling his cheeks apart.

A glistening gem glimmers up at Johnny, the blue beautiful against Felix’ freckled, tan skin. “I thought I told you that I want you desperate,” he says, the breathless quality to his voice giving away that he isn’t all that angry.

“In case you didn’t realize,” Felix says standing up and walking over to Johnny, soft hands coming to rest against his muscular chest. “I am _very_ desperate for you. Now, where are your belts.”

Johnny groans but turns around to grab the belt rack he prepared earlier from the knob on his dresser. There are loads to choose from, all kinds of qualities, colours and materials. Felix runs his fingers over them almost in awe, his pretty lips parted.

“Do you think the snake print would be visible on skin?”, He asks cutely, tracing the length of a brown, faux snake leather belt. His eyes fall to another one quickly, black and smooth. He speaks before Johnny can even answer his question. “I want this one.”

Johnny shakes his head at the eagerness in his voice but grabs the chosen belt, hanging the rack back where it came from. Felix gulps when Johnny runs his big hands over it, teases the fake leather with his fingers.

“You know I have to warm your skin up beforehand, yes?” The older asks, glad to have experience with this particular kink Felix wants to try out.

“Y-yeah,” the younger’s voice is shaky from arousal. “I kind of want to be bent over your lap.”

“We can do that,” Johnny says, taking a deep breath. “We can definitely do that.” He pulls his pants off, along with his underwear and Felix moans just at the sight of his cock. It hangs big and heavy between his legs. Felix doesn’t even want to think of comparing it to his own.

“We will need a safeword,” Johnny reminds, making Felix look up from where he’s still staring. Their eyes meet, hooded and dark and Felix has to swallow heavily to clear his voice.

He thinks over it for a few seconds, before grinning at Johnny. “ _Hmm_ , how about Miranda?” Felix asks, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Laughing, Johnny runs his hands over Felix’ sides, loving the way his skin feels so soft under his palms, how he shudders. “Who is that, your ex?” Johnny jokes, raising his brows in question.

Felix laughs. “It’s my math teacher’s name from highschool, believe me she was the worst.”

Chiming in for a second, Johnny bends down to quiet Felix with his own lips. They kiss leisurely for a few seconds just tongues and wet, warm need. “Good,” the older says after pulling back, a string of spit connecting them and snapping with the word. “Then Miranda it is.”

Johnny sits down at the edge of his bed then, Felix giving him a last, breath-taking kiss before settling over him on his stomach almost too naturally. “Don’t hold back,” Felix says, his body betraying him when he shudders as soon as Johnny’s hand touches his ass, even if just in a soft graze of his fingertips.

“You should stop telling me what to do,” Johnny tsks, gently running his warm palm over Felix’ skin, he presses down on the plug a bit, just to distract him, before pulling his hand back and landing a first, firm spank on his ass.

Felix moans loudly, with that beautiful, deep voice and Johnny throbs where he’s trapped underneath the boy. The second spank comes a bit harder, to the other side, making Felix’ skin light up in a pretty red.

“You okay?” Johnny asks and before Felix can even fire something back, he brings his hand down again, and again. Less harsh but in quick succession.

Felix whimpers out strings of _yes, yes, yes, hurts so good, more please_ and how could Johnny ever say no to him? He makes it sting, puts force behind his next three spanks, before rubbing the sensitive skin, already a healthy red.

“I think your skin is warmed up enough,” Johnny says with a soft pat to Felix’ ass that makes him _choke_. He taps the plug and turns it once, and Felix nearly falls off of his lap.

Johnny helps him up to his feet and onto the bed, into a position on his knees, Felix’ face pressed into the pillows. He takes the belt, wraps it how he knows it’s best and runs his hand over it where Felix can see it.

“You sure?” He asks once more, gently bringing the leather to Felix’ skin, running it down his spine, skipping his red ass and continuing over his legs.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Felix answers in a deep voice. “Are you?”

Chuckling, Johnny shakes his head and makes a dismissive sound in the back of his throat. “I want you to count. You can tell me to stop at any time, without the safeword.”

“H-how about…”, Felix begins, voice clearly shaky. “What if we set a certain amount beforehand and you don’t stop, even if I tell you to. Only if I safeword or we reach the amount.”

Johnny’s cock _jumps_ at the suggestion. “You know that that’s intense,” he says, coming out not much more than a moan. “You’re consenting to me doing things even though you tell me not do.”

“I am aware, old man,” Felix taunts, turning his head to truly look at Johnny. “Consensual nonconsent is not necessarily something new to me.”

“I really hope you shut up soon,” Johnny groans, snapping the belt in the air just to see Felix flinch at the sound. “You set how many you can take.”

“Twenty,” Felix says breathless, his cock leaking between his legs. “I want twenty.”

“You’ll get fifteen,” Johnny decides, and tightens his grip on the belt. “Count.”

With that, he runs the leather over the supple flesh of Felix’ ass softly, making him gasp, before bringing it down with a loud noise. It’s visible immediately, where Johnny hit Felix, and with a broken voice the younger curses and moans out the first count.

Johnny strikes him a second time, harder, and Felix cries out before a warm hand comes soothing over the sensitive skin. His fingers are trembling against the duvet, clenching once Johnny pulls back and gives him the next one, the hardest yet, Felix immediately choking out a three, then a broken four when Johnny hits him a bit softer.

It hurts, god it hurts so bad, but the warmth of Johnny’s palm when he gently smoothes over it feels nearly orgasmic, Felix thinks he might come just from this. He can feel the plug even more, when it rocks into him with an almost teasingly soft fifth strike.

It starts to get _bad_ at the sixth. Too much. Maybe it’s because Felix’ skin is now sensitive and a deep red from the tops of his thighs up over his whole ass. Or maybe it’s because Johnny is really using all of his strength.

It hurts so bad at the seventh that Felix nearly forgets how to say the number. Johnny pets over him, barely there, and even _that_ hurts. God, he won’t be able to sit, or walk, or really do anything for a solid week, Felix thinks.

With the eighth strike of the belt, Felix begins to cry. He whines out the number pitifully, followed by a sobbed, “Stop, _please Johnny_ , stop.” There’s only laughter, degrading and skin-peeling and then another hit of blinding pain.

“Oh _fuck_ , nine. Hurts so bad, fuck it _hurts_.” Johnny coos at him and runs his hand over one side of Felix’ ass, giving a lighter smack of the belt to his right.

Felix’ legs are shaking, his cock harder than it ever was before. “Ten, _tententen_ , come on, Johnny. Please, I can’t do it anymore.”

Johnny rubs a hand over Felix’ back for a second. “Okay Felix, whatever you want,” he says, stepping away before pulling the belt back and bringing it down with all the force he can muster to bring upon the younger.

“N- _no_ ,” Felix’ cries, tears long having wet the duvet underneath his face alongside with drool. “Stop, please stop, it’s so bad. I can’t take it. Eleven.”

With the twelfth, Felix’ cries become quieter, his words slurred. The one after that he butchers the number so bad, Johnny only allows it out of pity. When the fourteenth hits, Felix’ back arches from the pain, his ass feeling raw and burning like never before.

“S-stop, p-please, I’m b-begging,” he cries, waiting for Johnny’s hand, for words, for _anything_ , before he realizes. “F-fourteen.”

The last one makes dots of white appear behind Felix’ closed lids. He can hear the sound of the belt dropping to the ground, of Johnny’s warm body mending over him, warmth engulfing his ruined skin. He lets himself be held there for a few seconds, sweet nothings and praises whispered into his ears.

Once he can hear more than just the sound of his blood rushing, Felix sits up somewhat, hissing when his ass hits the bed, another tear rolling down his cheek. “F-fifteen,” he begins, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks. “I need your cock, now.”

With wide eyes, Johnny sits up next to Felix. “Are you sure?”

“God, fucking _Christ_ , I’ve never been surer of anything,” Felix whines. “Please, Johnny, grab a condom and lube and get the fuck inside of me.”

Fumbling for his bedside drawer, Johnny misses how Felix pulls the plug out of himself with a pained yelp, carelessly discarding it to the side before settling on his knees, careful to not touch the skin of his stinging ass.

He plucks the condom from Johnny’s fingers – of course it would be an extra-large – and rips into it, rolling it onto Johnny quick enough to make him groan from the sudden contact.

“But-“ he begins, immediately being interrupted by a very eager Felix, dripping lube onto him.

“It will be tight, yeah okay, it will be really fucking tight,” he begins frantically, calming somewhat when he starts to straddle Johnny, who shuffles upwards to sit against the headboard. “But you like that, right? Want to rip me open with your big cock and make me yours, right Johnny? Ruin my ass for anyone else…”

“ _Fuck_ , you don’t have any shame,” Johnny says, promptly gripping Felix’ waist and pulling him forward until he’s pressed right against him.

He wraps his arm around Felix, deliberately pressing it into his aching ass as he grips his cock and lines himself up. Felix shuffles around a bit until he finds the right angle, lowers himself to nudge the blunt tip inside.

And fuck, if his skin hurts from Johnny’s belt, his ass will hurt even more from his cock.

Felix lowers himself slowly, his face distorted in a pained expression that Johnny is quick to kiss away, down the tear tracks on his cheeks, the tip of his nose. He kisses Felix’ lips as the younger slips down the last inches in a surge of courage, opening his mouth in a groan that Johnny takes as an invite to press their tongues together.

“You’re so fucking big,” Felix says into his mouth. “So fucking good, nobody ever filled me this good, Johnny.”

Johnny groans, rutting into Felix just so and feeling him clench even tighter around him. “You talk an awful lot, don’t you think?” He asks, biting on the deep pink of Felix’ bottom lip. His hands are digging into the younger’s waist, leaving even more marks than there already are.

“What, am I making you all needy and desperate to cum when I talk like that?”, Felix answers with a moan when Johnny ruts into him _again_. “Better shut me up then.” He makes sure to push the words out between his teeth, spit them into Johnny’s mouth.

The older all but growls and holds on tight to Felix’ skin before pushing him up and then dropping him down, in time as he thrust his hips up. Felix is tight around him, barely lets him go and cries out when Johnny forces him open again, his ass slapping against the other’s thick thighs.

“Oh _fuck_ yes, like this,” Felix moans, spurring him on to do the same again and Johnny is glad to obey, picking him up before letting gravity do its thing as he thrusts upwards once more.

Felix nearly folds in on him from the sickening mixture of pleasure and pain, head coming to rest against Johnny’s shoulder as he lets the older use him to his every desire. “I’m just your toy, your cocksleeve, your fleshlight,” he moans mindlessly with every thrust, interrupted by moans whenever Johnny grazes over his prostate all too perfectly. “Can use me however you want.”

“However I want, yeah?” Johnny asks, wrapping his arms around Felix before flipping them over, trapping the boy under him.

His body seems even smaller this way, completely dwarfed by all the muscle and skin that Johnny is, big bulky arms by Felix’ head, muscular legs holding himself up as he riles the younger into the mattress. It’s sinful how Felix can take him so well, how he begs for more even when tears blur his sight from the pain stemming from his lower back.

Johnny’s thrusts aren’t gentle either, in no world. His forehead is pressed against Felix’ and they are pressed together completely, but it’s still a ruthless pace he sets, and he doesn’t falter once, not even when Felix bites into his shoulder and begs for his cum.

“Fuck, Johnny, you have to fill me up,” he begs, knowing it’s just a horny fantasy. “Have to make me yours completely, _please_. I’m so close, I only need you to breed me like you own me.”

A string of curses leaves Johnny and he has half a mind to push himself up some more and wrap a hand around Felix’ neglected cock, the colour worse than the abused skin of his ass, almost purple at the very tip.

Felix cries out and comes like that, clenching tight around Johnny and forcing him to still where he’s buried deep inside of him. He whines into his ear, how good he feels, how Felix is ruined for anyone else. How he’s so beautiful when he forces Felix to take it.

Johnny comes like that and fills the condom, tries to pretend he’s coming inside of the boy.

They stay like that for a bit, panting against each other’s messy lips, kisses pressed to necks, collar bones, wherever they reach. Only when it gets uncomfortable with the condom on, does Johnny pull out, groaning at the sight of Felix’ hole gaping open from him, clenching around nothingness.

He ties the condom up and tosses it away, crawls back onto the bed and pushes Felix’ legs to his chest so he can see his ruined hole and even more ruined ass on display.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Felix says, all cheesy and Johnny grins loopy and wide.

“Can I actually?” He asks, rubbing his palms over his ass, grazing two fingers over Felix’ sloppy rim.

“Sure, if you send them to me.”

Johnny does, and he also sends Felix the video of him fucking his face, slapping him in between and calling him his little slut. He also orders Felix pretty lingerie to his dorm for when they can’t meet up due to work and studying stress.

The next BBQ Felix’ father throws, Johnny fucks Felix in his childhood bedroom and they have to make up a story about why Felix is limping once they come back down. Felix can feel Johnny’s cum run out of his ass on his way home, and he sends Johnny a picture of his ruined ass when he’s back home.

He feels sated and happy with Johnny and he knows he makes Johnny feel younger again, more alive in the bland normality of nine to five work. Felix doubts they’ll end this _thing_ anytime soon. He also doubts he could be satisfied with just anyone’s cock after this.

Johnny makes sure to remind him whose hole he is every single time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it, please leave me kudos or a comment. Comments make my day a million times better, no matter if you keysmash or write a whole essay. 
> 
> Twt/ CC: @ninchannie


End file.
